Careful What You Wish For
by Luvin' the Muffin
Summary: Klunk wishes he could communicate with his family on a better level. Being a cat makes that a bit difficult though, ugh if only he could mutate like them! Unfortunately sometimes we get what we wish for. And sometimes it isn't in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

Soooo I write tons of stories about orange things. Mikey you aren't it, bro. Even though you have a kick butt orange mask, and your personality is awesome. Nope, today it's going to be about Klunk. Yes, you heard correct folks, Klunk. Not sure what's going to apply though, cause we got a cat being the main character here. Those jerk offs don't have a character thingy for Klunk! How rude!

Disclaimer: It's probably for the best that I never own them...yeah.

* * *

Velvet orange ears twitched a few times as a three fingered hand stroked the soft fur that covered his ears. He really loved having his ears stroked, and the purr of approval rumbled enthusiastically around the whole lair.

Why was his master stopping? Didn't he know how much of a bummer it was to have a ear petting session cut off halfway through? Probably not, because master didn't have ears like him. Klunk even wondered some days if the turtle had ears at all. Though he always heard him when he was hungry, so he figured his master must hear him. Days when he was really hungry it wouldn't surprise him if the whole sewer heard his insistent mewling. Master never left him hungry for long though, and he seldom had to get loud about his meal times.

That was one thing he adored about his master.

The petting session was really over now, because his master just stood up and headed into the other room. He could hear the clanging of metal, and his instincts told him to clearly stay away from that noise. Ears flattened when he heard a harsh yell from one of his master's litter mates.

It was probably the red one, the red one yelled most of the time, and when he wasn't yelling his voice was still really gruff and harsh. Master liked to bug him a lot, and at times it was beyond Klunk as to why. The red one could go on a really bad rampage. It often ended with things breaking, and the blue one or if it got really bad the big rat scolding him. Klunk didn't mind the big rat, despite his instincts identifying him as prey, but he seldom got near anyhow.

Oh what was this? Master didn't look too pleased, Klunk had never seen his master with such an unhappy look on his face. Padding over carefully he looked up at him, mewling to get his attention. He looked down at him, and even turned his full attention to him, but it was only to shoo him away.

That didn't seem like a good sign, but Klunk padded away just as instructed. Deciding to head towards the purple one's den. He liked the purple one, not as much as he adored master, but the purple one often gave him treats, and some of the machines were warm enough to be good lounging material.

As usual the purple one was at his desk, messing with stuff Klunk really didn't know anything about. It was all made of metal, but at least he wasn't messing with chemicals today, the smell really irritated his nose.

Letting out a noise akin to a sigh in human terms the orange cat decided to head to the city. Semi-fresh air and the possibility of meeting other cats seemed appealing right now. He could use a good conversation he fully understood. Not that he didn't like hearing what master had to say, but it was frustrating when they didn't speak the same language.

To the city it was then. Klunk squeezed through the hole only he could reach, and began to scale the crevice up towards the surface. Thank goodness the humans above hadn't noticed the hole, or destroyed the building it was located in, because the orange cat had no idea how to operate the doors of the den down below. They were lucky to have opposable thumbs...and being able to talk to one another clearly. Some days Klunk kind of wished for that, just to be able to speak with the people he'd come to think of as kin.

Ah, it was night time, or very close to it. Everything was lit up.

"Haven't seen you in a dog's age, kit," He was brought out of his sight seeing by a raspy voice calling him. His eyes scanned over to a white and black cat sitting in an alleyway, pale blue eyes glowing in the dim lighting. Back before being adopted by his master he'd known the cat as Poncho. The stray was getting up in years, and as Klunk watched him stand he could tell his joints were bothering him.

"Yeah," Klunk said, trotting over to the particular alleyway. "Haven't been up here in a while, got adopted."

A raspy laugh erupted from the old stray, and his pale blue eyes glimmered with warmth. "We'll ain't that something, got ya a human did ya!"

Ears twitched slightly and green eyes looked sideways, wondering how he would explain his family to the old cat. "Not exactly."

"Hm?"

"Well, they walk like humans, and even talk like them, but they're...turtles," Klunk said a bit awkwardly. It was probably a good thing he didn't come up here often, now he wouldn't be made fun of as frequently for being a loon. Glancing up at the old stray he saw the wide eyed, jaw slackened look of surprise on his face. His ears heated up, the equivalent to a blush as he flattened them against his head for a few brief seconds.

He wouldn't be ashamed of his master or the rest of his kin, so straightening up, the orange tom puffed up his fur and green eyes glittered in a challenge of sorts.

Poncho let out a loud ragged laugh that turned into a fit of coughs within seconds. Ears perked at this and Klunk was starting to worry that if the coughs persisted the old tom was going to keel over.

"Uh..." he said, hoping that would draw the old tom's attention and get him to stop laughing. Death by laughter...didn't sound enjoyable.

"Whew! Green fire in them eyes, kit!" Poncho rasped, waving his paw in the air as if trying to sway Klunk to stop a torture he didn't even know he was inflicting. After a few more jagged coughs the stray stopped and took in a calming breath. "I believe ya, this is New York after all. Speaking of, you best be careful coming up here..."

Tilting his head to the side Klunk stared at the other tom, "Why?"

"More than usual, they've been collecting stray animals," Poncho said brow furrowing. "Just thought I'd warn ya, if you're thinking of staying out for a while."

Klunk nodded his head, "I'll be careful, thanks for the warning Poncho, see ya around!"

Pale blue eyes watched as the orange tom departed down the street. The old tom's ears twitched and he looked back into the black depths of the alley way he was currently sitting in. Icy claws of fear gripped him but he held his ground, fur bristling as he let out a low warning growl.

"Who's there?" he hissed into the darkness.

XxXxX

Breathing in the city air felt good, Klunk was already quite a distance away from his personal entrance to his family's den, but he was confident it would take him no time to return. In fact his master wouldn't even know he was gone! Purring in delight at his cleverness the tom trotted down the glimmering streets, head and tail held high.

A human? Klunk's eyes blinked as he watched a human approach him. They were making a noise at him, a noise that they weren't trying to make sound threatening, but they were failing horribly at it. Ears naturally pinned themselves to his head and he let out a warning hiss.

They immediately dropped the act and lunged at him, letting out a startled mewl the young tom shot off like a rocket towards an alleyway. Why was this human chasing him? What could he possibly want with a cat? Remembering Poncho's warning brought a bile up in Klunk's throat and made him speed up. He could easily out run this clumsy human-

A second human? Klunk let out a shocked mewl, and began thrashing about claws striking at whatever they could reach. A different sounding human let out a yell of pain when his claws caught skin, tearing it easily. Jumping away he bounded towards the darkness of an alley only to have his scruff snatched in a vice like grip. Hissing and spitting the tom bristled and once more tried to dislodge his captor's hand by use of his claws. He couldn't crane his neck around enough to get in a good bite, but try he did.

Whoever had him must've grown tired of his struggling, because the next thing he felt was something pricking his skin and darkness swallowing him up.

* * *

I actually have a pretty decent point I want to get to with this, and a muse that isn't quite dead yet. We shall see where this goes! Klunk's been captured, and if you read the summary you'll know what's gonna happen, well until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Kind of rushed towards the end, sorry about that. Last few parts of this chapter took like ten minutes cause I was on a roll baby! Sorry for taking so long and that it's so short, I have life that's getting in the way, sorry. Updates will come as soon as I can get them.

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I barely consider the OC's used in this mine.

* * *

The first thing the tom noticed as he was roused from his induced slumber was the splitting headache he currently had. In tuned with his heart beat the orange cat groaned aloud, trying to shift around. Except he couldn't really move, at all. The next thing he noticed was a weight, one across his shoulder blades, and the other fitting snug around his hips. There was no pull, it was uncomfortably tight on him.

"What's going on?" he mumbled out, green eyes bobbing open for a moment. What he couldn't figure out was why he was being restrained. They didn't restrain you at the shelter, just locked you up in a cage as you waited to see what would become of you.

"Look! Poor sap is awake!" a voice cackled from his left. His ear twitched, homing in on the voice. Muttering slightly, he couldn't seem to open his eyes, they felt like they were glued shut. His legs didn't feel any better, those felt like he'd run up and down stairs for a whole day, none stop. "C'mon! Respond you rude little thing!"

Finally his eyes opened. The room was dimly lit, and the young tom could see cages of varying sizes lining the walls he could see. Not all were full, but a vast majority were. Most animals didn't move, some didn't even look like they were breathing any longer. What was this place? Klunk heard something whistle at him and his head snapped over to a cage, three down from the ceiling.

"That's right, up here pretty boy," she was a grisly looking she-cat, but not old in the least. Around a year old is what she looked like, but her sand colored fur was all kinds of messed up. It was patchy in a few places, revealing her pink skin just beneath, and it was matted in others. Amber eyes glowing like fire greeted him through the bars of the cage she was nestled in. "Ya probably should've stayed knocked out."

"What do you mean?" he inquired, green eyes blinking sluggishly.

"Just looky at what you're strapped on!" she hooped, a grin forming on her maw. Looking down Klunk realized an unsettling fact. He was on a table, an examination table to be exact. A lump formed in his throat as his head snapped up to the she-cat. Her eye brows were raised up slightly, lids at half mast as she grinned coyly at him. "Awful predicament you're in, looks like they want to dig right into you. I bet you'll make an awful mess! Yes it'll be-"

"Oh would you shut up Purdy!" a voice snapped out from one of the lower cages. Klunk looked down to see a small dog glaring up at the she-cat known as Purdy. "Some of us are trying to sleep, and you're scaring the poor thing!"

"Shut up mutt!" Purdy hissed back, hackles raised. The dog paid her no mind, rolling her eyes before resting her head back on her paws.

"Don't listen to her," Klunk's attention was diverted back to the dog, who looked up at him with sympathetic eyes. "Too many times she's spent on that table. I wish you luck."

Before Klunk could even respond the door to the lab opened, and a man in white stepped inside. It was like one of those horror movies that his master loved to watch with his litter mates. Klunk was getting the full experience a little too close for comfort. Talk about 3D...

There was a hand pressing down on his head, ruffling the fur atop it almost affectionately as the human muttered a few...consoling words? He wasn't buying it, this guy was definitely going to cause him some form of harm. The way he was strapped to the table proved that.

Losing sight of the man Klunk let out a startled meow as he began to roll him down a stark white hallway. So he'd decided to move him, that didn't bode well with the young tom cat. They headed through a doorway, going from dark and gloomy to bright and irritating.

Klunk snapped his eyes shut at the brightness of this place, a headache blooming at the base of his skull. This place was clean, very clean, too clean. The things they used to keep the place so spick and span burned the orange cat's nose and on a few occasions he sneezed, trying to rid his nasal passages of the unwanted smell.

Quickly he was wheeled into another room, this one much smaller than the previous one. The lighting was as bright as the hallway here, but soon dimmed around the edges. A large light centered in the middle shone down on an empty space. Klunk's table was soon wheeled to that particular spot, the man released the table as soon as he found a good place with the correct lighting.

Dread collected in his stomach as he watched the man walk over to a table filled with all sorts of 'goodies'. All of which were sharp and lethal to anything that wasn't plated in some sort of protective gear. Klunk let out a pitiful mewl as the man selected one particularly sharp object. It gleamed brilliantly in the stark light's rays. Beams of light bounced off the walls as he walked carefully over to Klunk. The man rubbed up and down Klunk's spine, trying to soothe him but it would not work. The orange tom let out a low warning growl, fur bristling as that horrid knife like object headed straight for him.

He felt them cutting along his skull, it was a small incision, but no less painful. They took sample after sample from him, but why? What could they possibly be getting from him that they couldn't get from some other cat? He knew he shouldn't act that way, and that no cat deserved treatment like this, well he could think of a few, but this was just too much.

Eventually he lost consciousness, it wasn't by his own will. He faintly remembered a syringe being stuck into him at some point during the sample taking.

XxXx

When Klunk woke up he noticed that his limbs were still very stiff, and that the straps hadn't left yet.

"You up pretty boy?" he heard Purdy ask, her voice raspy and pleased as could be. He wanted to roll his eyes, but it seemed like too much effort. "Aw, the scientist's golden boy finally returns to the world of the living!"

"What...are you talkin'...bout," he mumbled, still groggy from the drugs they'd put into his system afterwards.

"You've got the genes," she purred. "Why you think they've been collecting cats? It's some big conspiracy y'know. But you've got what they want!"

"How...you know?" He just couldn't get his mouth and voice to work together, his speech still coming out in a slurred mess. This worried him though, he was their 'golden boy' and how on earth did Purdy know anything about this?

"Got the smarts, genius," she said, cackling softly, voice crazed. "Been in here long time! Since I was born, you don't think all those experiments wouldn't have an affect, didja? I'm smarter than your average she-cat."

Okay, that really worried him now. Experiments seldom came with no side effects, but he didn't know whether to take her for her word or just remember she was a crazed she cat. She'd been here since she was born, something probably got knocked loose in one of the many experiments she'd been forced through. It was nothing, she was just trying to get to him, yeah, that was it. Just trying to make him crack and go nuts like her.

Yet somewhere, in the very bit of his stomach, Klunk knew that something was going to happen to him. Whether he was their 'golden boy' or not, unless his master came and saved him then he would end up just like Purdy. Haggard, crazed, and lonely. It honestly caused him to let out a whimper, a pitiful, downright embarrassing whimper.

Purdy laughed, she laughed hard at that, her whole form shaking with the fits of her amusement. It turned Klunk's ears red with embarrassment as he tried to find a way to sink through this table and floor and just remain in the sewers forever. Then he'd at least be with his family, safe with his family, and happy.

The doors flung open with an excited noise form the human that'd got samples form him, and just behind him was some weird man dressed in black. Klunk's ears pinned themselves flat to his head as he let out a hiss. This man, this new scent was bad, very bad. His instincts screamed at him to run and find shelter somewhere, shelter where this man couldn't get his hands on him.

Klunk tried to dig his claws into the table and pull himself out of his restraints. Of course it didn't work, he knew it wouldn't, but he had to try. Needed to try something, anything to get away from the bad scent, the bad man with the evil aura about him.

He walked over to the shivering cat, a smirk playing on his lips and the light caught his glasses making him look like the monster Klunk could see on the inside. Klunk's eyes widened as he said something, something he couldn't understand, but the look was enough. It sent his stomach flipping over and over as a hand was placed on his head and his ears were affectionately stroked.

* * *

-Insert evil laugh here-


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. Anyone even reading this story anymore XD? R&R

* * *

Klunk groaned, unable to keep his eyes open they simply shut once more. Besides he could tell under his lids that the light was very harsh just past them. At least he was alive, what they'd put him through was harsh, and sedatives or painkillers hadn't been given to him during the whole process. He counted himself very lucky to be alive, and chalked that up as his first lost life. Good thing he had eight left. Where was he? Why did he feel so-for lack of a better term, strange?

Limbs twitched, fingers twitched. His brow furrowed as he tried to get his brain to process that correctly. His fingers? He had toes, and paws. Not fingers, but sure enough he commanded the longer digits to twitch and they did so.

Fear and dread rose up in his heart, and the simple fact of being alive was squashed by a new realization. He'd been changed. How much though? Was he a monster now? Upon further inspection of his body he realized, no. There was nothing new about him, well nothing that he hadn't felt before. His existing limbs just felt different than they did before. In fact he still had a tail, which was a monumental relief. Cats tend to grow dependant on their tails, without them balance is difficult. Of course cats could adapt, but that wasn't the point. Klunk was just glad to have what he came in with still present despite the change in them.

"He's waking," that was new. He could understand human speech now? Well he could vaguely get the main points of their language, but this made things ten times clearer.

"Good," his ear twitched at that voice and he took in a breath, trying to keep his fur from bristling. That was the bad guy, the one with an aura so tainted Klunk wondered faintly if he'd been born...or created. "Open your eyes."

He did what he was told without a second thought, but couldn't figure out why he'd done so. The lights made his eyes water, but he couldn't shut them. His fur bristled slightly at this, just what was going on here?

"It's working," the man said, his form obstructed by the light which was currently causing spots in Klunk's sight. "Good. We can begin the rest of the tests. Get up."

Looked over at the man, fear in his eyes, but he did as he was told. His body already reflexively tugging at him to respond to that command. It was just a tickle in the back of his mind, but it was still there.

Though as soon as his feet touched the ground they gave out. He slumped to the ground, new body shaking from the exertion of just trying to stand. This was new to him, walking on new legs, new muscles flexing to compensate for what the mind didn't know about it.

"It appears as if he's struggling," said the other man, the lighter man. He was no saint, but he looked a lot nicer than that man in the black suit. "It will take time for him to get used to this new body."

He didn't seem to listen, or care because Klunk felt his new arm being grabbed in a vice like grip as he was hoisted upwards.

"Stand," he said, voice rough and full of authority. Klunk tried and managed to stand shakily on his legs, the effort causing him to pant slightly. Yet he didn't fall, couldn't fall. The look in that man's eyes told him not to even think of falling or there would be punishment. "Good."

With that the man released his arm and left, coat tails gliding behind him as he made his exit. Klunk slumped to the floor with a sigh once he was sure that man was gone. The other scientist put a comforting hand on his head, but Klunk flinched away from the touch. The man didn't pursue and simply kept his distance.

"We must head for physical therapy and get you ready, tomorrow won't be as easy as today," he said, lifting him up and making sure he could stand before letting go. He motioned for the cat to follow, and he did as he was told, stumbling every so often. After all what else could he do but listen and obey. Run away? He'd trip over his new legs before he could even get a few steps ahead.

One thing the cat did notice though, as he followed the man was how small he was. He was a lot bigger than he had been as a cat, that was for sure, but he was still on the small side. His stature was probably that of eight year old child. As he walked he looked at his hands, flexing them and tilting his head to the side as he watched the skin and fur shift. Maybe it was because of his youth? Maybe he'd grow more- he shook his head vigorously. No, he needed to be a cat again. A regular one, not a mutated one.

At least this way though, he could get answers.

"Mister..." he whispered softly and the scientist turned, startled.

"It talks!" he said flabbergasted. Klunk's tail swished in slight irritation, the appendage bristling. Did he think he was dumb? Or that cats did not have speech?

"Who was that man?" he asked, getting used to his new voice. It sounded the same, but different all at once. Seeming to get over the fact that the mutant cat could talk the man answered promptly. Obviously this guy's identity wasn't a big secret.

"John Bishop," he said and Klunk's eyes widened as he listened to the way he said the name. He remember...master, he used that same noise several times, and so did his littermates. Their voices were always angry or worried when they said that name. No wonder Klunk had sensed such a bad aura. That guy was an enemy of his family! He had to get out of here.

Turning the cat only managed to get a few paces before, just like he'd suspected, he hit the floor. He heard footsteps and flinched when he was hefted into the air by a new person, when had they- It didn't matter, Klunk was soon placed inside a new room. Medical supplies lining the wall of this place too.

* * *

Using Bishop becasue...I can I guess...

Short chapter, hopefully they'll get longer.


End file.
